


be my queen

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [260]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Today it would happen, she couldn’t be scared, she had to ask. Annika was the love of her life.





	be my queen

“Neha, where are you taking me?” the young woman asked as she followed her, up the stairs of the tallest tower of the castle of Duren. This place had the most mesmerizing sight in the entire kingdom, especially during the night with the glittering stars.

“To my favorite place, my love.”

They soon arrived, and Annika looked around in awe over the sight in front of her.

“Neha, this place is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” she began, a bit nervous. Today it would happen, she couldn’t be scared, she had to ask. Annika was the love of her life. “Annika, there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

“Oh?”

The woman immediately got curious. “You know you can tell me everything Neha.”

And so, the woman looked straight into Annika’s beautiful eyes, and let her heart loose, telling her everything she had ever wanted to say.

“Annika, you my dearest, are like a beautiful flower in full bloom shining thanks to the sun’s rays. You are the sun’s rays, since you light up my days in more ways than one, and is the one that gives me hope. You are a true angel in human form, and it is an honor to be knowing you, such a beautiful woman that has chosen me as her lover. I am forever grateful.”

Annika felt her cheeks redden as she looked into Neha’s eyes, and all she saw was true passion and love, as she saw her lover smiling at her, a calm smile that told her so much, almost as much as her beautifully crafted words of expression. She was beautiful and gorgeous, and the way she acted reminded Annika of all the reasons she loved the woman.

“Neha… that’s so wonderfully spoken.”

The woman kept on smiling, and then continued.

“Annika, what I’m trying to say, is that I love you with my whole heart, more than I could ever explain. You are the joy in my life, I have never met a woman I’ve loved the way I love you. So, I’m asking you… Annika, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to rule Duren with you by my side, I want to raise our children together, I want to stay by your side till the end. So, Annika my love, will you marry me and become my queen, my wife?”

Before even a second had passed, Annika had jumped into Neha’s arms and pressed a kiss against her tender lips, as tears of joy streamed down her face. And as they parted, she gave the woman her answer.

“Yes Neha, I want to be your queen, I want to be your wife.”


End file.
